Dreams On My Notebook Paper
by rachliz
Summary: Bella has always been known as the school brain. She has a few close friends, a pretty good house with her dad, and a promising future. What's missing? The mysterious Edward Cullen who, like everyone else, only sees the brains. Will Bella get her guy? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I just had this idea so I thought I'd try it out. Tell me if you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

"Hey Bella."

My heart thrummed in my chest. I knew that voice all too well. I'd known the tone of it, the deep, rich quality. I'd known it very well for the past three years.

"Hey Edward," I replied casually, as always. No need for him to know of my crazy crush on him.

"So I was wondering – " my stomach clenched in anticipation " – did you happen to finish the homework for Mr. Banner. I forgot about it last night."

My stomach dropped. On the inside, I was quickly reprimanded myself for getting my hopes up. On the outside, however, I stayed calm and collected.

"Yeah. I'll give it to you at lunch," I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, but I smirked to let him know I was teasing. If only he knew it was all a lie.

"Thanks Bella. I owe you," he laughed.

"Don't you always," I quipped back with another grin. He gave a heart-breaking smile in response before going off to his next class.

As he disappeared from sight, I felt the smile slip off my own face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this is pretty short, but I promise the others will be longer. I just wanted to get this out, but I felt it didn't go with any actual chapter. So, her it is.**

**

* * *

**

The Lowdown on Edward Cullen

Forks is where it started. I blame Forks.

No, I'm not talking about eating utensils. Forks just happens to be the name of my hometown. I know, it's weird. Blame the pioneers, not me.

I've lived here since I was five. Dad and I moved after he divorced my mother back in Phoenix. I missed her, but I was way more comfortable with my dad than with her and all her boyfriends.

My life was pretty average (boring as hell) until my freshman year of high school. That's when he moved to Forks. Edward Cullen.

He's been in every single one of my classes since his first day. That means that I've seen him every day all day for the past three years. It's enough to drive me insane. Why? Because he's Edward Cullen.

He's practically perfect. He's pretty much a model with his bronze hair and captivating green eyes. But aside from that, he's got a great personality. He's in all the honors classes, so he's brilliant. He's an excellent musician, which is a trait any girl would love. He's funny in sarcastic sort of way. He hardly talks and has this mysterious thing about him. And he's got this smile that just takes my breath away. There's really only one fault I see in him. He's blind.

Not literally. If that were the case I wouldn't mind. I'm talking about the fact that I've been in love with him for three years and he doesn't know.

Freshman year, I was invisible to him until he started dating my best friend, Alice. Thank the lord that didn't last long. Sophomore year, he only talked to me when he wanted homework or something. Junior year we became friends, sort of. He talked to me sometimes, but never outside of school.

Now it's my last year in high school. Senior year. I came to a conclusion over the summer. I wasn't _really _in love with him. I was in love with the idea of him. That had to be it. You can't possibly love someone from first impressions and a handful of short conversations. That year, I was going to get over him, branch out.

That plan lasted about the first five minutes of my senior year. After that, I was lost in those deep green orbs while he talked about his summer at the front of the classroom.

So here I am, a quarter of the way through my twelfth year of school, once again giving him my homework while I internally curse this small frigid town for my three (now going on four) years of misery.

Yeah, I know. I'm pretty screwed up.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Reviews would be helpful in the answering of that question. ;)**


End file.
